1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission circuit for Ethernet. More particularly, the transmission circuit of the present invention can replace the transformer of conventional Ethernet apparatuses to provide necessary signal coupling and direct current (DC) isolation in the Ethernet transmission. Moreover, part of the design of component sets in the transmission circuit of the present invention can further provide an additional surge protection function.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of network technologies, use of various Ethernet-related products has become very popular in people's daily life. However, for current Ethernet devices on the market, transformers used therein is manufactured manually, which leads to a rather high production cost. In addition, the Ethernet devices on the market do not have a surge protection function to prevent voltage surges generated by lightening strikes or static electricity in the environment or by switching on and off of the power source.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a transmission circuit for Ethernet which can be manufactured by automatic production to replace the conventional transformer and to provide the surge protection function.